The Madness of Duke Venomania
by squarel
Summary: Based on the song with the same name, this fanfic tells the full story of Duke Venomania from his POV, Gumina's, Mikulia's, Rindo's, Lukana's, Neruneru's, Kachess' and maybe others! Each chapter will be from a different POV! Rated T for sexual themes, and there isn't any swearing or major violence. Please R&R!
1. Safe Haven

**Hey hey hey! Thanks for reading! Ratings make meh happy! Please stick with this story, even though it might take a while to finish. I promise to update as often as possible! And please forgive me if I'm OOC! (Out Of Character)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid or any of the characters used. I also do not own the song ****_The Madness of Duke Venomania_****, this is simply a fanfiction based off of it.**

**This chapter is Gakupo's POV! (POV stands for Point Of View, if ya didn't know!)**

As I walk to school, I try to ignore the taunts from other children. This happens every day; I'm used to it. You see, long purple hair isn't normal on a boy. It isn't normal on _anyone_, to be brutally honest.

"Hey look, everyone! It's purple-hair boy again!" said one boy. "Where is he going? To get flowers to put in his 'beautiful locks'?"

They all laughed. It wasn't even funny, but they still laughed. The Duke's young son was starting to doubt they were laughing at the jokes. They were laughing at _him_.

I climbed the tree at the far corner of the school yard, and smiled to myself. This was the only place the boys wouldn't follow me. Why? I had no idea. All I know was that this was my safe haven, and I am not planning on leaving it until class starts.

This happens every day. The routine is quite depressing in my eyes, and probably dull in others. But this was my life, and I didn't see a way to get out of it. _Getting out of it... what a curious idea..._

My thinking was disturbed when I heard the teacher yell, "Mr. Sateriajis! Get in here! Class is about to start! You too, Miss Gumina!" Scrambling, trying to get out of the tree, my hair managed to get caught in the tree. I was now hanging from the branch, about 5 feet above ground.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer, I promise! Please subscribe, and you will get another chapter today! (Probably, unless I break a finger from typing or something...***

**R&R! Subscribe! Thank you!**


	2. The First Meeting

**HHHHHHHHEEEEEEYYYYYY! Thanks for sticking with this story! Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vocaloid or the song this is based off of! That would be cool though...**

**This chapter is Gumina's POV!**

I saw the strange purple haired boy swinging from the tree, and I couldn't help but giggle. I _might _have helped if the teacher hadn't been there so quickly… anyway; this boy was quite the sight. Walking into the small school room, I smiled at the smell of old wood. I always did love that smell…

I was walking, I saw a blur of purple, and then I was on the floor. It all happened so quickly. I stood up and looked down to see the boy with the purple hair. "Sorry!" I exclaimed, and I stretched out my hand to help him up. He looked at me funny, and then just stared at my hand for a minute. I stood there awkwardly for a second until he took my hand. "T-thank you…" he said quietly. I smiled and headed to my seat.

After the lengthy lesson, I walked outside and sat down next to the purple-headed boy to eat. "Um… is your hair… alright?" "What do you mean?" he said, surprised. "Well, I saw you hanging from the branch over there, and I wanted to know if you were alright!" I said happily. He looked at me for a second then said, "I'm alright, thank you."

I started to eat. "You know, your hair really is interesting." I said, "It's so long! And I've never seen hair that color!" I exclaimed, and he frowned. "So you're going to make fun of me too?" he said quietly. "What? Make fun of you? Why would I do that? I didn't mean it in a bad way! I like your hair!" I said, almost offended that he would think I was making fun out of him.

"Y-you do?" he said, and he looked pretty shocked. "Of course!" I said happily. "You're lucky to have hair like that." He looked at me and smiled. _Gosh did I love that smile…_


	3. Sister

**Hey everyone! I am happy you are reading, because if you weren't, well, you wouldn't know because you wouldn't be reading this. You know how I mentioned breaking a finger from typing earlier? I didn't break a finger. But I did break a toe! It hurts. But anyway, ya'll don't care about any of that, so I'll continue the story! Also, I added another character not mentioned in the song for this chapter…. I hope she's okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED.**

**Sateriajis' Sister's POV! This is an entry in her diary.**

~Ten years later…~

I haven't seen my brother in over 2 years. He mentioned some "deal" he made in the last letter I received, which was sent exactly a year ago. I fear for him. He didn't have the best childhood, he didn't have a father to teach him, and he was rather naïve…

I practically had to raise young Sateriajis… you see, our father left when he impregnated our mother a third time (we don't know why, maybe three is an unlucky number?), and our mother died in childbirth, killing the child too. So, for the past 17 years, I've been a substitute mother. I grew up quickly, too quickly, I believe. Envy controlled some of my actions, because unlike my brother, I never got to be a child. The other part was controlled by the sadness which drove me to give my brother a childhood. I wanted him to have what I never did.

Though I had a good reason to be the person my brother needed, that speck of jealousy is still existent. If only I could see him… I want to tell him everything. My apologies, my luck, my worry and concern, everything.

**PLEASE READ! For each part when it is dealing with a girl, there will be two chapters. One will be the actual chapter, but the first will just be describing the setting, which girl it is, and where it is taking place. Thank you for staying with this story!**


End file.
